STRONGER!
by Dune7
Summary: Attention! Ch.3 is now newly posted with newer and hopefully better scenes! This time,Cody and Guy face a new street gang only to find old enemies waiting for them in the wings!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:SOMEWHERE IN THAILAND.

The jeep carrying it's single occupant arrived at his destination.

The destination was out in the countryside of Thailand itself,and the man driving the jeep had payed quite an amount of money to a criminally minded informant who gave him a hot tip of what was once out here in the tree covered plains.

The man's jeep came to a halt and it's driver got out and surveyed the area. He was tall,muscular and bronze skinned beneath the two piece suit and brown leather jacket he wore, and the snow white curls of hair adorned his very head.

The man was known as Urien brother to Gill and once 2nd in command of the organization known as the Illumanati. Ever since his defeat and humilation in Metro City,he vowed not only revenge but desperately desired another form of power. Power to achieve his ends,his aims and dreams all in one crushing blow.

Power-to rule the world itself!

Urien walked across the gravel and rock laiden plains of where according to several rumors a great battle took place. A battle between a legendary martial artist and a sinister terrorist leader.

And somewhere beneath the very ground Urien stood on,a secret lair that held a very terrible and destructive power. A power that Urien himself aimed to possess!

Urien walked towards a small crater,a crater that was filled with rocks and rubble. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small scanner device his hired scientist had created for him.

When he switched it on,a low beeping noise emmitted from it. He then aimed it down upon the crater hole,and once it got close enough the scanner's beeping went faster and higher.

"Ah,so it is here after all."he thought. Urien then switched the scanner off and placed it back in his pocket. He then clenched his left fist and electrons of energy and ki started to pulse and glow from it,until his very fist glowed a hot red color.

Urien then brought down his electrified fist down upon the crater and smashed the very rubble apart with a loud crunch. Once he was done,the crater revealed a very deep and dark hole. "If it's down here,I shall find it."he thought.

Urien then took out a flashlight from his jacket and jumped down into the hole. His feet landed upon what appeared to be metal.

He then switched on his flashlight and shone it through the darkness. There,he found a long and winding corridor made up of white metal and ivory flooring.

The corridor also had various doors,some smashed open and some closed. Sure enough,it was some sort of underground military or terrorist base. "Ah."thought Urien. "So there was a base of some kind under here after all."

Urien then carefully walked through the now rotting corridors. Upon the floor,pieces of metal,plastic and ceiling littered across the whole length of the corridors.

There were even human skeletal remaints of what might have been some of the staff,soldiers,and agents of the base.

Urien then spotted a large door in front of him. He shone the light across it and found a very peculiar symbol emblamized across it. The symbol was of a single skull with a lightning bolt across it's forehead and an angelic wing on each side.

It was the symbol of the terrorist organization known as..SHADOWLOO! Urien grunted in response. "The great Shadowloo."he thought. "Lord Bison may have been one of the most powerful if not the most foolish men ever to walk the earth. But..his technologies,will soon be mine!"

Urien then walked up to the door and pressed the fingers of his right hand up to it's very surface. He then gave it a good push and the door itself swung open.

"Just as I thought."said Urien. "The electronics were all burnt up by the time they fled the base."

Urien then walked into the room. There,he found the remaints of a techno laboratory of some kind.

He then shone the light across the room and found various machines,computers and other forms of technology all around.

All of it seemed to be rendered useless from what Urien saw. "This device Bison himself had used was called-the Psycho Drive." thought Urien. "And if it's still here and hopefully in working operation,I must have that drive." Urien then walked into another room and found something else.

A giant cylinder shaped cage was attached to the very top of platform of some kind. And the platform itself was just the part of the larger piece of technology that was in the very room itself.

"Hmmm...that may very well be what I have been searching for."thought Urien as he took a closer look a the machine's systems.

He approached a computer terminal and pressed a couple of keys on the controls. The systems hummed to life and upon the screen,the symbol of Shadowloo appeared on it. "Good morning Lord Bison."it spoke in a female voice. "What is your menu choice for today?"

He then saw the entire machine itself glow to life with a sheer brilliance of what was powering it. Abel grinned wickedly. "At last!"he thought as he then reached into his jacket pocket again and took out another item.

In his right fist was a rolled up scroll of thick and ancient paper of some kind. He rolled it out,revealling what appeared to be instructions written in a chinese language.

"I have now found the means to empower the secret art I have found!"he said. "And with it-I shall rule all above me! I URIEN THE FIRST SHALL RULE-HAHAHAHA!"

END PROLOGUE!

A BIG NOISE PRODUCTIONS PRESENT: "STRONGER!" A STREET FIGHTER ADVENTURE!

CH.1:IN THE RING!

Tokyo Japan. Saturday afternoon,2:00 PM.

Sean Matsuda walked down through the busy city streets of the bustling metropolis. "I can't believe Master Ken sent me here!"he thought. "Well,this is what I get for not winning the recent Metro City Maul contest. He feels that I could learn even more from his old sparring partner as well as a few other local fighters here as well.

The only problem is...even sensei doesn't always know where Ryu is,he can't always pinpoint his location,so..he's sending me to find and learn some stuff from him."

The young Shotokan apprentice arrived yesterday by plane and was heading to a few places to find the whereabouts of Ryu Hoshi himself. He also found out the location of a fighter's gym/fight club where not only Ryu himself might be,but also where some of the strongest fighters in the city would meet,compete and literally beat into each other.

"That might be good."thought Sean. "I can get some real practice time while I search for Ryu."

Sean,dressed in a set of red tank top,black jeans and sneakers walked down through an alley,a single duffle bag hung over his shoulder. He then looked down at the note pad containing the directions that one of the town's locals wrote for him.

"He said this place is called the Iron Shin gym."thought Sean. "Sounds interesting."

Sean walked past a small temple shrine as well as a convenient mart that had the words SON SON on it. He then walked across the very street and found a fairly large two story building that had the japanese words on the sign that actually read IRON SHIN GYM! "This must be the place."thought Sean. "Well,he goes nothing and everything with it."

Sean then went up to the door and entered it. Once inside,he found a corridor containing doors and a few windows as well in it.

"Hmmm...now where the is the fighting ring I wonder?"he thought as he looked around. Sean walked past a few doors,one marked HEALTH AND FITNESS,one marked WIEGHTS and one marked SUANA.

Then he found the one marked MARTIAL ARTS across it. "Bingo!"he said and then went up to the door.

But once he opened it,something or someone came crashing right beside the doorway Sean had just entered. "WHAT-THE HELL?"said Sean.

Laying on the floor,a fallen gym patron,dressed in a white karate gi lay upon the floor,and he was naturally unconscious.

"That's it!"said someone walking past him. "I'm outta here!"

Another japanese local wearing a set of jogging togs walked past Sean and out the door. "Hmmm..maybe I should ask him what's going on."said Sean.

Sean then ran out the door and adressed the local he saw. "It's a good thing took a recent class in japanese languages."thought Sean. "Time to put it to use."

"Oy buddy,wait up there!"said Sean. "Hmmm..?"said the man as he stopped and turned to see who was calling him. "Uh...can I help you,gaijan?"he said. "Yeah,uh-pardon me for asking."said Sean. "Just what the hell just happened in there,is there a fight?"

"You bet your ass there's a fight,and not a good one either."said the man. "Akira Otomo is in there-he's a local gym buster who came across from the Kamikawa district,and when he's in town-there's bound to be helluva lot of trouble!"

"I-I see."said Sean. "Well thanks for the info,i'll watch my back on this one." "You do that."said the man as he left. "Arrigato and good luck dude."

"Huh,he might be smart enough to leave."thought Sean. "But i've learned from Ken and Ryu that no martial artist turns down a good challenge!"

Sean then went back to the MA room and entered it.

Once he got there,he found quite a spectacle. There,he found in the center of a large room was a fighting ring and around it were numerous other japanese martial artists,some were still standing,and some were unconscious and on the floor. Some were even dead tired from what they went through.

And in the center,a lone fighter stood in the ring,and he was ranting and raving at the same time.

He was 7 feet tall,large and quite muscular and wore a set of black pants,black sneaker shoes and white suspenders attached to his very pants. His long black hair was spiked up to crazy looking proportions and his eyes revealled a sort of arrogant evil and prideful ego.

"Is that all ya got?"shouted the fighter. "HA-PATHETIC THAT'S WHAT THIS IS-A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GYM! I came here to fight it out with some of Tokyo's best fighters and all I get is...a bunch of scrubs!"

"Hmmmm...that must be that Akira fellow that guy must've told me about."thought Sean. "And yeah,by the looks of it he's really causing a helluva lotta trouble! And if no one else can put this bastard out-looks like it's up to me then!"

Sean found the nearby locker room and went inside to change. He quickly changed from his street clothes to his yellow karate gi with black belt and red grip gloves,he was ready to raise hell in the ring tonight!

"Okay,Akira."he thought. "You wanna real fight,i'll give ya one-courtesy of the Street Fighters circuit!" Akira was about to exit the ring when he heard Sean call his name. "Yo Akira man!"he called as he approached the ring. "If you're not too pooped or anything,i'll take you up on that offer!"

"Huh,what th-oh,a regular gaijin here eh?"said Akira. "Lookee here fellas,we got us a gaijin and volunteer in one in the gym!" "The name,Dumb ass-is Sean Matsuda!"he hollored. "And I think it's high time someone put an end to your shit right here and now!"

"Oooh..and I guess you're the one who's gonna put an end to it?"said Akira. "Oh yeah,i'm scared shitless right now." Sean sneered in disgust. "Okay smart ass!"he said. "I guess we do this the hard way-starting now!"

The american fighter leapt into the air and landed directly onto the top of the ring ropes. "Eh?"said Akira looking a bit startled. Sean then leapt off the ropes and landed onto the floor,feet first.

He then adjusted his black belt and gloves and took up his fight stance. "Hmmm..that stance and that gi."thought a karate fighter. "They both looks familair."

Akira snorted in annoyance. "You sure you wanna tango with me kid?"he said. "I'll make it easy on ya if you turn and leave,and i'll gladly forget this insult ever occured." Sean smirked and replied:"You gonna talk or are you gonna fight shrub-head?"

"Okay,your funeral,Matsuda."said Akira. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Akira calmly walked toward Sean,while he stayed on the defense. "This guy may be tough enough to take on a group of martial artists."he thought. "But he's cocky as hell,and even master Ken warned me not to get like that at times."

Sean decided to make the first move,he thrusted his whole body forward,and did a spin turn kick at Akira. But to his suprise,his very foot was caught by Akira's fast acting hands. "Erk?"cried Sean. Akira smiled wickedly. "Baka."he said and then shoved Sean away.

Once Sean lost his footing,he was wide open which gave Akira his chance to strike. He slammed a thrust fist into Sean's chest and then slammed a knee into his gut,which caused Sean to fall against the ring ropes.

Akira then bounced away,and stood a few feet away. "Ha-that's just a sample of the ass breaking i'm gonna give you."he said. "But no hurries,i'll give you a chance to catch your breath."

Sean eased off the ropes and caught his breath. "Huh,lucky shot that's all."he thought. "I'll show this bastard what i'm made of!"

Sean then leapt at Akira and did his Hurricane Kick,but to his shock,the grappler ducked it and then slammed a hard fist into the back of Sean's head,causing him to crash to the floor. "Oooh-I felt that from here!"said a wrestler. "I have a feeling that guy's gonna end him in the same way like he did our other scrubs."said a judo fighter. "Hmmm...we'll see."said a Kendo fighter. "I..got a pretty good feeling about this guy."

Sean shook off the effects of the blow and scrambled back to his feet. "Damn-he moves too fast and hits harder than anyone I ever felt." he thought. "I've gotta find a way to get this jerk to come at me."

Sean kept on his feet and took up his fight stance. "Well,what are ya waiting for smug face?"he said. "Come and get what's coming." Akira shrugged. "If you insist."he said.

The gym buster simply walked towards Sean in an even more smug like manner. "Man,this guy really is full of himself."thought Sean. "He's not even putting up a fight stance. I can see how he defeated so many of everyone else here. But-i'm gonna make sure his winning streak ends here!"

Akira grinned and then took a dash run at Sean. He then unleashed a few flying fists at him,but Sean ducked it and then slammed a few low blows to his stomach and then followed it up with a Shoryuken to the chin.

The blow sent Akira reeling backwards. "Whoa-he got a few blows on him!"said the judo. "That's awesome!" "Yeah,and that rising uppercut."said the Kendo. "I know I saw that somewhere before."

Akira wiped blood from his mouth. "Huh,so you might be a challenge after all then eh?"he said. "That'll make this match all the more entertaining." "Well come on then,dude."said Sean as he beckoned. "Prepare to meet defeat-and hard as hell at that!"

"Huh,in your dreams!"said Akira. The japanese youth then took a run and did a flying kick at Sean. Sean barely managed to dodge it,but swung around for his next attack.

Akira swung an overhead chop attack on Sean,hitting him in the right shoulder. Sean grunted in pain,but held his own as he then thrust a straight punch into Akira's chest.

He then followed it up with another hurricane kick and this time he didn't miss. Akira was hit several times from the kick barrage as he was sent staggering backwards.

Sean then did a roundhouse kick into Akira's very face and this time the thug went crashing into one of the ring poles. "YEAH!"said Sean. "Now I got you!"

Sean took a run at Akira and prepared to unleash a finishing furry on his enemy. But he soon learned that this gym buster was full of nasty suprises.

Akira simply thrust his body forward and landed a flying head butt into Sean's abdomen-and very hard at that!

"Aw man!"said the Kendo. "Dirty blow there!"

Sean felt the air get blasted right out of him as he crashed on both knees to the floor. "Ha-nice try loser!"said Akira. "Now-it's my turn!"

Akira lifted up both of his hands and brought them both down on Sean's very head. Sean crashed to the floor,it appeared that he was defeated.

"HAHAHA!"laughed Akira as he walked around the ring with his fists in the air. "I win-I win again!"he said. "No one can beat me-the gym is mine!"

"I don't believe this!"said a sumo. "And he almost had him at that!" "That does it!"said the Kendo. "Looks like we're gonna have to call the police here." "HA!"said Akira. "Like I could care less about you guys calling the damn law on me-i'll just be long gone by then!"

Akira then heard a low groaning noise behind him. "If I was you-i'd have bigger things to worry about pal!"said Sean as he slowly got back up. "Impossible!"said Akira in total disbelief. "I laid you out with my best finishing moves!"

"You call that best?"said Sean. "I've trained under Ken Masters himself-he taught me to never give up no matter how stressed out you get from a blow or to!" "Ken Masters?"said the Kendo. "Of course,those moves are from Ken and Ryu,I saw them awhile back at a World Warrior tournament! He's using the moves of the famed Shotokan karate art!"

"HA!"replied Akira. "If you think i'm gonna be phased by any of that jazz-you're stupider than I thought! Prepare to die at my hands!"

"Yeah?"said Sean. "Well what are ya waiting for-come and take your best shot..and this time make it a good one!" "Why you!"said Akira. "YAAAAH!"

Akira took another run and flying leap at Sean. Sean saw his chance,he jumped up and landed his own flying kick and slammed Akira in the chin with it.

Akira landed on his back while Sean landed safely on both feet. "Get up man-i'm not through with you yet!"he said.

Akira jumped back to his feet,but his stamina was clearly beginning to fade. Sean then dove for the floor and did his rollerball suprise move.

He rolled towards Akira and then leapt upwards with his Shoryu-cannon. Akira was hit head on by multiple punches to the face and head.

"YEEOW!"said a karate. "Look a that style!" "He must've learned that from Ken himself!"said the Kendo. "Looks like Otomo's in trouble now!" "Yeah,that's music to my ears man!"said a wrestler.

Akira stumbled backwards,his senses were dulled out as if he was intoxicated. "Wattasmatter-punch drunk?"said Sean. "I'm...gonna-gonna-"was all Akira could muster as he tried to regain his strength.

"The only thing you're gonna do is this-fall outta this ring!"said Sean.

He then rushed at Akira and charged up his Hadou Burst and slammed a large amount of ki energy into Akira's chest. The impact was so great it sent the gym buster flying right out of the ring.

Akira went flying right out of the ring and crashed to the very floor. It was over,Sean had won the match.

"I-I did it!"he breathed and raised one fist in the air. The gym patrons couldn't believe their eyes,an outsider had won,Akira Otomo was defeated at last!

"YEAH-HE DID IT!"shouted the youth in the Kendo uniform. "He beat that bastard Akira!" "BANZAI-BANZAI!"they all shouted in united glee.

A medium built sumo stepped into the ring and helped Sean up. "Hey,you okay there Sean-kun?"he said. "Y-yeah-i'm okay...I think."said Sean still trying to catch his breath. "Heh-heh...yeah Otomo there was a tough ass that's for sure..but you whipped his ass but good."said the sumo. "C'mon,my pals and I will get you rested up,you've earned it."

The Kendo captain,a youth named Yama then turned to the fallen Akira,who was still barely conscious. He tapped Akira in the side with his foot,causing the defeated bully to grunt in pain.

"Huh,not so strong now are we,Otomo?"said Yama. "Not so strong now. Alright boys...show the loser out." One boxer cracked his knuckles. "With great pleasure captain Yama."he said.

A minute later,Akira was thrown out on his ass by the patrons. It's when he finally regained consciousness,he found he was in nothing but his very boxers. "Hey-what th-where are my damn clothes?"he shouted.

He then saw that many of the outdoor locals and residents of the metro area he was in couldn't help but notice him.

Schoolgirls were whistling at him,schoolboys were laughing and throwing insults at him,and the rest of the residents were just laughing they're heads off at him. Even a policeman or two nearby was not pleased at his state of undress for the area.

The gym group was standing at the gym's doorway,and enjoying every second they had of taunting him.

"Gimme back my damn clothes you f'in bastards!"he shouted. "What,you mean these fancy silk pants..."said Yama as he tore them apart. "..I don't see'em anymore do you? HAHA!" "GAK!"cried Akira. "My good pants!"

The sumo was wearing Akira's suspenders to his sumo shorts and his sneakers with it. "Don't worry man!"he said. "I'll take good care of your hand me downs,they look better on me anyways!"

Akira felt the anger and rage welling inside him. "Where the hell is that-that bastard daijin who bested me?"he said. "WHERE IS HE?" "Don't bother with him Otomo."said Yama. "The one named Sean Matsuda is inside taking a well deserved rest right now. And don't you even dare show your face around this gym again-lest we call the cops!"

Speaking of the cops,one policeman confronted Akira. "You either run along home or we can take your half naked ass to the local precinct,punk!"he said. "What's it gonna be?"

Akira scowled,then spit on the policeman's badge,and then flipped the bird to the gym patrons. "SCREW ALLA YOU!"he roared. "I'LL BE BACK-AND AS FOR THAT MATSUDA PUNK-HIS ASS HIS MINE!"

Akira ran off as fast as his worn out legs could take him.

"Gah,kids these days!"said the cop as he wiped his badge off. "HAHAHA!"laughed the patrons. "That's showin'him."said Yama. "Come on,let's see if Sean's resting up."

While back inside the gym,Sean was getting a massage in the health spa section. He laid face down with a towel over his waist and mid section while a couple of cute japanese ladies massaged him. "Oooh yeah..."he thought. "...this is the life,I defintely earned this rest after clobbering that bastard ass loser."

The two women then finished their massage and then went off to take their break. "You'll be alright here won't you,Satsuda-san?"said the girl on the left. "Huh-oh yeah,i'll be just dandy."said Sean. "I'll just rest here for a bit."

Sean rested for a few quiet minutes,when suddenly he heard both a footfall and a voice above him. "You fought well there,Sean."said the voice above him. "Who the-?"said Sean as he lifted his head up and found an all too familiar face who was wearing a white karate gi and read headband to boot.

"RYU!"said Sean. "You-mean to tell me you were here the whole freakin'time?" "That's right."said Ryu. "I wasn't aware of that gym buster fellow until I was done with my meditation in the suana. But..it looks like you handled that Akira fellow quite well."

"Unbelievable."thought Sean. "And I thought I had to search all over the damn place." "I take it Ken himself must've sent you to find me."said Ryu. "Huh,you sure got us pegged,Ryu."said Sean. "Yeah...believe it or not,he's sent me..to find you. And to re-learn some moves under you."

Ryu arched in eyebrow in suprise. "Oh he has now has he?"he said. "Well,that's a suprise all right. Okay then Sean,after seeing your fight,you've convinced me on what do for you next."

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!

Author's note: In case you're wondering,this story is set nearly a year after the events of my recent SF fic entitled METRO CITY MAUL,which was still a fun story to do and has been regarded by most readers here as one of the best SF fics I wrote and got one of the highest positive comment counts here. I know I got a lot more comments on my last SF serial story COUNTDOWN,but after looking that story over,I felt I needed to re-capture some of the real magic of that story and as some fellow writers here pointed out that I need to work on character development as well as fitting the right kind of character/personality with the character I am using in a scene.

That's what I am trying to do with this new SF story,just starting from scratch and simultaneously trying to come up with something better than what countdown could've been and what Metro City Maul was.

Oh yeah,and this story will not only star the same characters from MCM,but I hope to have more characters from not only the SF universe,but also from Rival Schools as well. I'd also like to note this story's creation was inspired by watching scenes from a japanese fighting game(that was sadly never released in the USA)called GAROUDEN BREAKBLOW:FIST OR TWIST,and will also star OC's inspired from it which will be on par with this story as it developes. Believe me,I hope to make a more down to earth hard as nails SF story while devoloping the same fun we all had with the Metro City tournament story. Just stay tuned is all i'm asking.

Also,i'm still working on chapters from Star Trek/Tenchi Muyo and will be at last working on a new chapter for my Tekken Destiny. That's right,i'm multi-tasking in the fanfic sense,but i'll carefully balance each of these for reader satisfaction. Oh yeah,and viewer comments are welcome,(as long as they are positive ones,negative comments are not welcome.) In the meantime,enjoy this first teaser chapter,the rest will be up later this year. See ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

STREET FIGHTER:STRONGER!  
CH.2:NEW TRICKS AND OLD SCORES!

Sean got up from where he laid and bowed to Ryu.  
"It's an honor to meet you again,Ryu-san!"he said.  
"Heh,it's good to see you again as well Sean."said Ryu. "It's been awhile since I saw you and Ken since the recent World Warrior tournament.  
I see you've also grown in strength and size as well as skill there."

"Heh-heh..yeah I really stomped that punk ass in the ring,Ryu-san."said Sean as he flexed a muscle. "But I assure you I didn't do it just to pick a fight.  
Those young men were in trouble and so was the gym."  
"That's good to know,Sean."said Ryu. "Never pick a fight for just any reason or excuse,and it never hurts to help someone in need either.  
So what exactly brings you here to my country as of late,Sean.?"

"Well...I was getting to that,Ryu."said Sean. "Master Ken sent me to find you. He-he wants you to take some time to train me."  
Ryu's eyebrows both went upwards in suprised response.  
"Train you?"he said. "Well that's quite a suprise."  
"Tell me about it."said Sean. "Ya see after I lost in a recent tournament in Metro City,he felt I needed a much more stronger edge than what he could offer.  
That's why he suggested you."

"Hmmm...I see."said Ryu. "Well...now that you mention it,I did hear about a martial arts contest that went on in Metro City last year."  
"Yeah,that was the one."said Sean. "Ken also sent me there in his place to make a name for myself in another major fighting tournament. I fought and defeated a lot of fighters,but..couldn't make it to the finals like the others I was with did."

"Well...it's not quite like Ken to have someone he was training to come to me."said Ryu. "But..perhaps he's finally getting some wisdom these past few years."  
Sean chuckled. "Yeah,that doesn't seem like him,but at least he can still train Mel while I see you."

Ryu turned away for a moment,and scratched his chin.  
"Uh,Ryu-san?"said Sean.  
Ryu said nothing,he was thinking things over.

He then turned back to Sean.  
"All right then Sean."he said. "I would've normally said no,but...after seeing you defeat that gym buster..I suppose your fight skills could still need some polishing."  
"You..you mean you will train me some?"said Sean.  
Ryu grinned and nodded.  
"ALRIGHT!"shouted Sean. "Just lemee get dressed."

Minutes later,the both got their napsacks together and left the gym.  
They then hopped a bus that was headed for the outskirts of the city,and then the countryside.

The bus arrived at a bus stop near a mountainside and the pair then exit from the bus.  
"Huh,out in the country eh?"said Sean. "Master Ken told me this place was far from the city,he wasn't kidding."  
Ryu grinned. "My master once told me the city would've been way too distracting a place for fighters and masters alike,that's why his master had the dojo built here a long time ago.  
Come,this way."

Sean nodded and followed Ryu across the very road and found a stone stairway built into the side of the hill.  
"Up there?"said Sean.  
"Yes."said Ryu. "It's at the top of the hill,come on we've got some walking to do."  
Sean smirked and just shrugged and then followed him up the stairs.

A few minutes later,they were both at the very top of the mountain hill.  
Sean stopped beside a tree to catch his breath.  
"Nothing I can't handle man."he said. "But that was a long way up."  
"It's good to stretch one's legs often,Sean."said Ryu. "Besides from that,no elevators around here of course."  
"Oh,he makes a funny huh?"thought Sean. "Ken's right,he's a bit of a stiff any way you look at it."

Ryu pointed towards a small forest up ahead.  
"That way,come on."he said.  
Sean caught his breath and then followed Ryu once again.

They both walked past and through a small lush and green forest till they found a small but sturdy dojo shrine building.  
At the front entrance there was a large red gate fixture hanging over it that had a metal sign on it that read the word DOJO in japanese.  
"This must be the place."said Sean.  
"It sure is."said Ryu. "Come on,i'll show you the main hall where sensei trained some of his best students.

Ryu lead Sean to a smaller building in the back that was brown and black wood with rice paper windows and a set of double doors.

The japanese fighter went up a set of steps and then opened the doors.  
"Come."he said.  
Sean nodded and then followed him inside.

Once inside,they were in a very darkened room with a long and wide wooden floor.  
Ryu went over to a nearby wall and flipped a light switch on.

The room was revealed to be a training room and meditation room.  
There were small mats to sit upon and several kanji flags and wall scrolls adorning the walls that read the directions and techniques of the Shotokan karate art.  
And at the back of the room was a photo and small shrine of Ryu and Ken's late sensei Master Gouken.

"Wow,neat little training pad you got here,Ryu."said Sean. "Hey,is that a photo of your master?"  
"Yes,it is."said Ryu. "Years ago,he found me as an abandonded infant and took me under his wing,trained me in the ways of the Shotokan and how to live as a warrior.  
He was a great man at that."

"Yeah i'm sure he must've been to train you and sensei."said Sean. "Well..when exactly do we begin?"  
"Begin?"said Ryu. "Okay then,change into your gi and i'll lay down the basics for you."  
"Okay!"said Sean excitingly.

Sean then changed into his gi and approached Ryu.  
"Alright,first sit upon these mats."he said.  
Sean nodded and did so in a cross legged position just as Ryu did.  
"Sean."he said. "I'm certain Ken trained you in the best ways possible that he knows from his own mastery of the Shotokan art,but...i've devoted my entire life to training and have endured a lot more battles than Ken himself ever could. And...we're not surrounded by any fancy mansions or gyms like he is. What you'll be going through may be a lot more intense than anything you've gone through. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

Sean looked serious as he could get.  
"You bet I do!"he said. "If i'm ever to be a true successor to my sensei,i'll do it!"  
"Very well."said Sean. "Just remember,this is one of the few times i've done this,I recently trained a young fighter named Sakura,and i'm also doing this for an old friend.  
Remember,the quest for perfection is an eternal one,even a master still has a few things to learn. Now-let's begin."

The next few hours went by,Sean sparred with Ryu in the training,taking a few hits and slams to the floor while at it.  
Sean managed to get a few strikes back at Ryu and then after that,Ryu showed Sean how to further enhance his Hadouken.

The pair then took to a green hillside where Sean watched Ryu do his famed Hadouken fireball.  
"Your Hadou-burst is effective,but it only works up close and personal against an opponent."said Ryu. "What you need to do is further enhance and draw in as much ki energy from your very soul to do so.  
Now-watch me and very closely."

Ryu positioned his feet upon the very ground and then stared directly at the hilltops ahead of him.  
He then started to draw energy from his soul and then the very earth as sparks of energy began to form around him.  
Sean was amazed at first,but kept his cool to see what Ryu was going to do.

Once he gathered enough ki energy in his fists,he then threw both arms and hands forward and shouted the battle cry that signaled his famed projectile move.  
"HADOUKEN!"he shouted and threw a large fireball that went flying across the very field and out of sight.

"Whoa-cool man!"said Sean.  
"Yeah,it's pretty cool."said Ryu. "I imagine Ken showed you that same move himself didn't he?"  
"Well,yeah he did before."said Sean. "But...his wasn't as big and-bright as yours in comparison."  
"Hmmm...yes,his Hadoukens were a little more on the...basic side."said Ryu. "He was more into the brutal and fiery side of the Shoryukens even back then."  
"I managed to teach Sakura how to improve her Hadouken recently."said Ryu. "If she can do it,perhaps you can as well. Now,on your feet."

"Right!"said Sean as he jumped upwards and got into position.  
"Take up the same hands stance that I did."said Ryu.  
Sean did so and waited for the next order.  
"Now...start gathering all your inner ki into it,the same way you would do so with the Shoryuken,and don't stop till you have an sufficient amount of energy."

Sean nodded and started to gather all the inner ki in his body as he could.  
The same particles of ki energy that flew from Ryu's body gathered around Sean's body just the same.

After a whole minute,his hands were filled with a large ball of white hot ki energy.  
"I-I did it-I got me a ball of energy here!"said Sean.  
"Careful Sean!"said Ryu. "Don't let loose of it or lose concentration!"

"R-right!"said Sean as he steadied himself.  
"Now-let the energy flow from your hands and do a Hadouken like I did!"said Ryu.

Sean then thrust his hands forward and the energy exploded from them.  
But...to his dismay,the Hadouken came out as a giant burst of energy that went nowhere at all.

"AW-DAMMIT!"said Sean. "I thrust both of my hands forward,why couldn't I get it to fly from them?"  
"Calm yourself Sean."said Ryu. "And mind your language there. It seems right now that even though you can summon ki energy,it appears that you have some trouble trying to release it fully from your hands."

"Probably because I used a form called the Hadou-burst more than a hadouken by the looks of it."said Sean.  
"Can I try again master?"

"Whoa-two things one please don't call master-even i'm not there yet,and two of course you can. Practice makes perfect as the old addage hold true."  
"Right,sorry."said Sean. "I'll try again!"

Sean attempted to master the Hadouken several times,each time he managed to get the hadou-force to fly from his hands a few feet farther.  
Until at last,he managed to get one flying fireball to go several feet across the field the same way Ryu did.

"I-I did it!"said Sean.  
"Yes,yes you did."said Ryu. "Congratulations."  
"ALRIGHT!"said Sean as he lifted a fist in the air. "Take it easy there,Sean."said Ryu. "You still have much more to learn about the more advanced arts of the Shotokan."  
"Right."said Sean. "So what's next?"

"Now,we continue with more of your training."said Ryu. "Come."  
The next several days,Ryu continued to train Sean in the same way his master taught him long ago.

Ryu led Sean at a running pace through the forests,taught him to how to do far more sharper versions of the hurricane kick,Shoryuken uppercuts and other attack and guard techniques.

They even both sat beneath the nearby waterfall for several minutes to try and get better endurance of their stamina and strengths.  
"Man,Ken was tough."thought Sean. "But Ryu's twice as tough on this stuff-but...I won't let it get me down no sir!"

By the end of the fifth day,Sean was plenty of exhausted,but felt just as invigorated with the new polished techniques and training that Ryu gave him.

Sean sat up against the wall of the main hall of the dojo while Ryu sat cross legged on a mat in front of him.  
"Tired Sean?"he asked.  
Sean couldn't answer while still catching his breath,but managed to nod.  
Ryu grinned. "Yeah,I felt pretty much the same way when master Gouken taught both Ken and myself day after day.  
But..as we all learned in the way it was plenty worth it."

Later that evening,after eating some take out dinner at a nearby noodle shop,Ryu showed Sean there were some small but convenient bedrooms within the dojo and the two warriors slept peacefully.  
The next morning,Sean awoke to find Ryu slowly practicing his punch and kick moves in the front yard,slowly achieving a peaceful calm and grace.  
"Yeah,Master Ken sending me here this time was a pretty good idea."thought Sean. "I just hope it all works well for me and the master in the long run."

Sean then changed from his pj bottoms and back into his yellow gi and met Ryu out in the yard.  
"Good morning Sean."said Ryu with his back still turned.  
"Yeah,morning Ryu-san."said Sean. "So..what's next for my training under a dojo roof like yours?"

"Now?"said Ryu. "Well,believe it or not,you must now face me-one on one-in combat and test your newly improved moves of the Shotokan art."  
"Really?"said Sean. "I gotta fight you now?"  
"You must've sparred with Ken didn't you?"said Ryu.  
"Yeah,now that you mention it,I did for several times."said Sean. "Man,I can still feel the sting from those fiery shoryukens he did on me."

"Than that is what you must do."said Ryu. "Whether you defeat me or not,is irrelevant,you must strive for experience and that is what this next step in your training.  
Are you ready?"

Sean stretched his arms and arched his back.  
"Yeah,I guess I am."he said assuringly. "Let's do this!"  
Ryu nodded.

The pair then went out into a clearing in the forest nearby and stood across from each other.  
Both were ready to make a move.

"Ready?"asked Ryu.  
"Yes."said Sean. "I'm ready."

Ryu and Sean then took up their fight stances.  
When suddenly...

"RYU!"shouted a voice a few feet away.  
"What the-?"said Ryu.  
"RYUUUUU!"shouted the same voice.  
"Hey,where you expecting anyone today?"said Sean.  
"Certainly not."said Ryu. "Come on!"

The two fighters raced off towards the dojo to find who was shouting Ryu's name.  
When they got there,they found someone wandering around the area.

He was another local japanese male.

The man was a medium sized and lean youth wearing what appeared to be a biker jacket,red pants and had what looked like a slick back elvis hairdo.  
"RYU-WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?"he repeated again.  
Ryu then ran through the grass and approached the biker.

"I'm here-what business do you have here exactly?"he said.  
"Geez-about damn time you got here!"said the biker. "I got something for ya man!"  
"Uhmm...okay?"said Ryu.

The biker reached into a plastic bag he was carrying,and took out a strange looking item.  
It was a scroll.

"Catch."said the biker as he threw the scroll to Ryu.  
Ryu caught the scroll.  
"But who-?"said Ryu.  
"Sorry man."said the biker. "I'm just the messenger believe it or not,if you want any questions answered,just follow the details in that scroll message and it'll tell ya everything.  
In the meantime-i'm outta here!"

The biker then threw down the bag and took his leave back through the entrance and where his motorcycle lay waiting.  
"Sheesh-whatta dork."said Sean. "So..what is it exactly?"  
"One way to find out."said Ryu. "Come to my master's study,there's a desk we can look at this on."

Gouken's old study was filled with a couple of bookshelves with dozens of old books on martial arts and spiritual enlightenment and a small desk with two chairs was in the center of the room.  
Ryu then placed the scroll on the desk table and unravelled it.

Written across it's paper was japanese writing of some kind and it was written very harshly at that.  
"It's a good thing you're a local Ryu."said Sean. "I'm still learning the basics of japanese languages."  
"Heh,I guess so."said Ryu. "I'll translate."

Ryu began to read the writing aloud to Sean.  
"Ryu-"he began. "-you may very well remember me from a week ago when you defeated and humilated me!  
Well you-bastard-I sure as hell haven't forgotten you. I hereby issue a challenge-a challenge that you will accept-or i'll come after you at once!  
Meet me at this adress,tomorrow first thing-signed...DUNCAN SERGEI!"

"Sergei..."said Ryu.  
"Sergei?"said Sean. "I don't get it-who's sergei?"

Ryu sat back in one of the chairs and let out an irritated sigh.  
"I should've known i'd hear from him again."said Ryu. "Uh-earth to Ryu,mind cluing me in man?"said Sean.  
"Oh,sorry Sean."said Ryu. "I guess there's no avoiding this since you're still here i'd better fill you in on what happened before you got here."

Ryu and Sean exited from the study and then Ryu sat down on the steps out front.  
"I-appeared to have made a new sort of enemy-just as you did with that gym buster."he said.  
"You did huh?"said Sean. "So what happened exactly?"

"It...happened a week ago in the city of Kobe."said Ryu. "I was hearing rumors in that city that there some of the much more tougher and skilled martial artists were cropping up there.  
Eager for a challnged,I decided to go there,both on feet and by way of a few handy taxis and buses."

KOBE,FLASHBACK:

Ryu wandered through the busy city streets,in search of any tough looking opponents,when suddenly he heard a loud bustling crowd nearby in what appeared to be a large parking lot nexto a local baseball stadium.  
"Hmmmm...wonder what's going on over there?"he thought as he approached the crowd.

Ryu carefully eased himself through the crowd and found what was going on in it's very center.  
There,a pair of fighters were duking it out in the crowd gathered ring.

One fighter on the right was a lean and muscular high school youth was facing off against a tall and empowering man dressed in a black two piece suit.  
His well muscled body was encased in his black jacket and matching pants complete with a white silk tie.

He was of german descent and his dark blonde hair was slicked back across the top of his head with a small ponytail in the back.  
His facial features were of an arrogant and calmly cruel nature and his dark green eyes gave off a hypnotic feel of evil.

"Hmmmm...what have we here?"thought Ryu.  
The youth was fading fast from all the recent blows he suffered from the german man,but kept on his feet while his opponent kept on his feet with his open palms in the air.

"I'll-i'll show you!"said the youth as he lunged at the german.  
"Do tell."said the german calmly.

The schoolboy did a hop and spin kick at the german,but he simply dodged it and landed a sharp blow to the boy's left collarbone,nearly knocking him down.

"ERK!"cried the youth as he fell on his knees.  
"Huh,typically pathetic."said the german as he towered over the boy.

Once he was down,the german smiled and then lifted up his left leg and brought it down in the form of an axe kick.  
The kick landed upon the boy's head,literally knocking him down to the ground.

Ryu's eyes glared at what he saw.  
The referee checked the boy who was down and out,he then looked back at the german and nodded.  
"He's out."he said.

The german smiled wickedly.  
"THAT'S RIGHT!"he spoke in fluent japanese. "No one here can best me-I just finished off the cream of the crop of this pathetic street gang and a few local martial artists!  
I-Duncan Sergei am the strongest fighter in all of the city of Kobe Japan-no soon to be of the world! Now-who else will face me-or can I just collect my winnings?"

Ryu cleared his throat and dropped his duffle bag down on the ground near where the other slain bodies lay.  
"I'll take that challenge right now if you don't mind."he said as he approached Duncan.  
"Eh?"said the german as he turned to see who was challenging him.

"And...who might you be?"said Duncan.  
"Just a humble fighter."said Ryu.  
"Not just any fighter man."said one of the locals in the crowd.  
"That's Ryu Hoshi from the Street Fighter circuit!"  
"Yeah,he's the one who aced Sagat years ago in a tournament."said another. "He's one of the best!"

"Ah-yes,Ryu."said Duncan. "I recognise you now myself. I heard that was the only tournament you ever won so far-what's wrong...you just a one hit wonder?"  
Ryu said nothing and adjusted his gloves,along with his black belt and headband. "Victor isn't everything,Sergei."he said. "And after seeing what you did to that boy-I think it's high time someone paid you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Sergei snorted in disgust.  
"Well then!"he said. "If it's a fight you want,i'll gladly accept! If I kick your overrated ass-i'll become the strongest warrior in these parts!"  
"Referee."said Ryu. "Call the match if you please."

"Okay uh-sure."said the referee.  
He stood between the fighters and threw down both arms.  
"FIGHT!"he called.

And the match began.

Ryu and Sergei circled around each other,both waiting to each make the move.  
Once he got close enough,he made the first move as he thrust forward and did a flying backfist at Ryu.  
But Ryu was on the defense as he blocked it off.

Sergei then went for another attack,he did a rushing knee strike at Ryu,hitting him square in the chest and knocking him a feet back.  
"Errk!"replied Ryu as he kept on his feet. "He's strong,but as the old addage goes...the bigger they are.."  
Ryu hopped on the balls of his feet,and waited for Sergei to strike again.

And strike again he did,the german fighter did a flying kick at Ryu,but he ducked it and once he got close enough,Ryu slammed a hard fist into the side of Sergei's face.  
The blow was hard,but the german still kept on his feet.  
Ryu arched an eyebrow while Sergei grinned wickedly.

"You fight well.."he said. "Good,this shall be a most enjoyable match.  
And it will be more enjoyable when I snap you into twice as hard!"  
Ryu's eyebrows narrowed and his spirit came on rather fiercely as he got back into his fight stance.  
He would not this bullying bastard get the better of him,and he would teach him a lesson he soon wouldn't forget.

Ryu went for his own attack as he jumped up and did a spin fu kick at Sergei,but the giant blocked it off with ease.  
To Ryu's dismsay,Sergei then grabbed him by the lapels of his tunic top and then threw him to the ground,hard that is!  
Ryu landed with aloud thud,and nearly got the wind knocked out of him at that.

Sergei chuckled wickedly and towered over his intended victim.  
Ryu however,managed to catch his breath and scrambled back to his feet,just in time to see Sergei raise his right leg in a mighty axe kick attack!

"HAHA!"laughed Sergei as he brought his foot downwards upon Ryu.  
But to his suprise,the heroic japanese caught his foot with both hands and kept them in a cast iron grip!  
"WHAT TH-?"replied Sergei. "How-how could you do that so fast?"

"I..have my ways."said Ryu.  
He then shoved the massive thug backwards,causing Sergei to completely lose his footing and crash into a nearby garbage can.

Everyone laughed hysterically at the sight of what happened to the bully.  
"HAHAHA-THAT YOU BAKA!"shouted a local. Sergei pulled a couple of banana peels off his jacket and adjusted his ponytail.  
"You-you got my good suit dirty!"he said. "NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Than what are you waiting for?"said Ryu as he gestured him. "Come."

Sergei steadied his rage,and kept focused on the fight itself.  
He then took a flying run and jump kick at Ryu,but he managed to duck it and took the fight up front.

Sergei then landed on his feet and then thrust a few kicks at his opponent.  
Ryu blocked the first off,but got kicked in the abdomen,and then he got hit in the face with a high kick attack.

Sergei then swung forward with another flying fist at Ryu,he aimed to finish this fight.  
Ryu shook off the abuse and simply ducked the fist.

"My turn!"he said as he positioned himself.  
"..."was all Sergei could get out just before he felt the blow of a rising dragon upperut.  
"SHORYUKEN!"cried Ryu as he slammed Sergei in the chin.  
The blow was so loud and hard it sounded as if a shotgun went off.  
"Ooo!"said a schoolboy. "I felt that one from here!"

The german fighter fell backwards and crashed to the ground.

Once it was over,Sergei laid there in an unconscious state his suit rumpled completely and blood oozed from his lips.  
"He did it!" said a schoolgirl. "RYU BEAT THAT BAKA!"  
"ALL HAIL RYU!"said the referee. "THE WORLD'S GREATEST WARRIOR!"  
"HAIL RYU!"said everyone else.

Ryu stood on both feet,trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah,you showed that bastard man!"said another of the youths. "I..admit he was a very fair and hard challenge."said Ryu. "But he fought pretty dishonarably there from the start,he deserved a good takedown."

END FLASHBACK.

"Wow,sounds like you made a pretty mean ass enemy there,Ryu."said Sean.  
"Well,it wouldn't be the first time I did."said Ryu with a pleasant grin.  
"So where exactly is this challenge to take place and when?"said Sean. "Does it say?"

Ryu looked over the rest of the note message.  
"The adress says it take place in another part of Tokyo."he said. "And it says tomorrow morning at dawn.  
Hmmm...he must've somehow tracked me down from our last encounter."

"Huh,well how about that?"said Sean. "That mutha really wants it bad."  
Ryu nodded and looked as if he was lost in thought.

"So..what are you gonna do boss man?"said Sean.  
Ryu looked to Sean.  
"Well,I can't very well turn this down can I?"he said. "If it's a rematch he wants,he shall have it."  
"Alright,I was hoping you'd say that!"said Sean. "So we're heading back to Tokyo then?"

"We?"said Ryu. "I thought maybe you completed your training by the end of this week here after what I taught you."  
"Yeah well,two reasons man."said Sean. "One,it would be sweet seeing you take this Craig guy up close and hey maybe I can still learn some stuff from you yet."  
"Yes,that would be a good reason to tag along Sean."said Ryu. "But only as an observer,I advise you not to pick any fights with anyone else while we're there,understood?"  
"Understood man,I getcha."said Sean.  
"Good."said Ryu. "Now,let's head out,get some dinner and take the first bus back to Tokyo."

"Right!"said Sean. Minutes later,the pair went to the nearby village town and had a nice dinner of noodles and egg rolls,and then took a bus back to Tokyo itself.

Little did either knew of the trouble and battle that lay ahead of them.

NEXT:RYU AND SEAN FIND DUNCAN SERGEI WAITING FOR THEM IN ONE OF THE SEEDIER AREAS OF TOKYO JAPAN AND ALL OUT BATTLE ERUPTS BETWEEN HIM AND THE TWO STREET FIGHTERS!  
PLUS:MORE ON URIEN'S MADE SCHEME PLUS MORE FIGHTERS FROM THE SF CAST EMERGE FOR THEIR PARTS IN THE STORY! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

STREET FIGHTER:STRONGER!  
CH.3:GRUDGE MATCH!

Ryu and Sean arrived by bus back in Tokyo Japan.  
They then headed for a local motel inn and stayed the night,to rest up for tomorrow for Ryu's big rematch.

The next morning,they both took a shower and headed off to the destination that Sergei had requested for them to arrive at.  
They walked down through Hikarisaka street and headed off towards Himiju avenue and found to their suprise,a rather seedy area of Tokyo.

Or at least,Sean was suprised.  
"Man,I guess ever Tokyo's got some rough areas."said Sean.  
"And sometimes a city is just a city."said Ryu. "There's light and there's darkness."  
"Hmmm..good point."said Sean. "So...do we go through with this?"  
"No warrior turns down an invitation to a rematch."said Ryu. "Now come on,just stay behind me and close-and watch your back for anything to happen."  
"And you do mean anything right?"said Sean.  
"Yes,anything."said Ryu.

The two Shotokan fighters walked down through the littered and filth infested streets that led down through a series of derelict and roughed up buildings and housings.

As they continued to walk down through the alleyway,Sean began to take notice of some very seedy individuals,hookers,drug addicts,and various tough looking bikers leaning against their motorcycles,some giving Sean a light sneer or two.

"Geez.."thought Sean. "...such hospitality."  
"Nervous Sean?"said Ryu.  
"Wha-me?"said Sean. "Never-i've dealt with street scum back in my hometown all the time."  
"Good to hear."said Ryu. "Just keep your focus with me straight ahead and let nothing stand in our way."  
"And if someone tries to pick a fight with us?"said Sean.  
"Unless it's absolutely necessary."said Ryu. "Use force."

Sean grinned.  
"Sure thing."he said.

Ryu and Sean continued their way down through the seedy area until they came at last to a large warehouse building on the edge of the district.

The japanase then reached back under his belt and took out the note that had the adress on it.  
"Hmmm..."he replied. "...this must be the place."

"You sure about that?"said Sean. "I mean,it looks pretty deserted from here."  
"There's only one way to find out."said Ryu. "Come along and be on your guard,no matter what."

The two fighters walked through a small gravel driveway and went up to the front door that was next to the closed entranceway.  
Ryu then knocked on the door,there was no answer.  
He then looked back at Sean.  
"Preapare yourself-for anything."he said.  
Sean nodded. "Okay man,let's do this."

Ryu then took a deep breath,gripped the door handle and pulled it open.  
The door opened with a sickening creak and the pair then quietly went inside.

Once inside,they found a partially darkened room with what appeared to be a single fighting ring in the center of it.  
"I take it that must be where this Sergei guy is gonna fight you."said Sean.  
"Must be."said Ryu. "The question is...where is he?"

As if in answer,a series of lights switched on and the room was now completely illuminated.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"said Sean as he and Ryu were momentarilly blinded.

Just as they were about to get their sight back,they were approached by a trio of local hoods aiming their automatic weapons on them.  
"FREEEZE!"said the lead thug in japanese. "FREEZE AT ONCE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"Uh-did he say freeze or anything there,Ryu?"said Sean.  
"Calm yourself Sean."said Ryu. "I'll see what they want."

Ryu turned his attention to the thugs.  
"Greetings."he said. "We eh-might have come to the wrong location after all."  
"Nah,you came to the right place,Ryu Hoshi."said the leader.  
"Ah..you know of me then."said Ryu.  
"Hey,who here hasn't even in Japan?"said the leader. "Anyways,the name's Tanaka,Hiro Tanaka me and my boys are just some hired muscle for our temporary boss for now.  
And...believe it or not,we've all been expecting you."

"And that boss wouldn't happen to be Duncan Sergei would it?"said Ryu.  
"Hey,give the man a cigar."said Hiro. "Anyways,yeah that's him."

"Right on time I see."said a voice from the shadows. It was Sergei's as he emerged from the shadows.  
It was the same german fighter that Ryu fought a few days ago.  
He looked about the same,wearing a two piece of black suit with white shirt and red tie,except he had a few bandaids covering the bruises and cuts on his face where Ryu had struck him.

"We meet again I see."said Ryu.  
"Again,yes."said Sergei. "But this time I got the ace on you,Hoshi!"  
"Geez...this guy's uglier than what Ryu described him."thought Sean. "And man you can just smell the ego from here."

Sergei then approached Ryu and gave him the most unforgiving hateful sneer ever.  
"If you're trying to intimidate me."said Ryu.  
"No,just wanted to look into your eyes one last time before I take you out-permanently!"said Sergei. "Hiro-escort him into the ring..and keep your guns drawn on that gainjin there while you're at it."

"Right,come on Ryu-san."said Hiro. "We ain't got all day here."  
"Hey man,what about the kid here?"said one of the gunmen.  
"Oh yeah,nearly forgot about him."said Hiro. "Uh... ?"  
"Hmmm...I didn't expect Hoshi to bring company."said Sergei. "Very well,just have the boy there take a seat around here.  
I'll fight him next when i'm done with Ryu here."

One of the gunmen turned back to Sean.  
"You heard the man kid."he said. "Just...take a seat in that old folding chair there-and the boss'll know what to do with you."  
"Great,just great."said Sean in irritated tone.  
He then took up the folding chair and sat down reluctantly.  
"Man,I sure hope Ryu there gets us outta this one."he then thought.

"Alright man."said Hiro. "Get into the ring at once and there'll be no trouble for anyone."  
"Very well."said Ryu as he stepped up into the ring.

Sergei did the same as he jumped onto the ring ropes and landed on his feet in front of Ryu.  
"Hah-didn't think you'd be rid of me so soon did you,Hoshi?"he gloated.  
"As a matter of fact,I was mighty suprised to hear from you again."said Ryu. "Before we fight,I wish to know your reasons for this rematch."  
"Very well,if you must know."said Sergei. "Since you won't live when this is over. In case you don't know,I happen to be-or was-a first rate bodyguard for a local millionaire from the city of Kyoto.  
His name was Kikuchi Nishijima."

"Nishijima."said Ryu. "Yes,i've read about one of Japan's most exclusive oil and gold tycoons,his own exploits in the field of economics were quite legendary."  
"That's right."said Sergei. "Ever since I graduated from one of my country's best military schools and exceded in my own field of martial arts,I was hired on the spot by .  
Over the next 5 years I protected him from many threats and agressors and he payed me handsomely for it,I even had my own condo apartment made back in Kyoto at that."

"Hmmmm."said Ryu. "I take it...that when you mean was that you no longer are under the employment of Mr Nishijima?"  
"YES!"cried Sergei through clenched teeth. "After you defeated me back there,his nosy chauffeer told him of my activities,he had me report to him on the spot.  
He learned of my-side brawling and fired me!"

"I see."said Ryu."So...you challenging me to a revenge bout because of something you did?"  
"Revenge?"said Sergei. "This-is a way to restore my honor-to defeat one of the Street Figher circuits most powerful fighters ever!"  
"Sergei!"said Ryu. "First off,i'm sorry that you lost your job,but that was all your doing to begin with. On my recent journeys I caught you bludgeoning fighters not as strong as you were.  
You abused your skills in-dishonorable street fighting. I had no choice but to step him and teach you the error of your ways!"

"My error?"said Sergei. "My error was not getting to defeat you to begin with,Hoshi! If I defeat you,word will get around and I shall become the strongest in all of Japan-and hopefully i'll get hired by another millionaire chump I can cover for!"

"I've heard enough of this insipid garbage!"said Ryu. "What you did was your own fault and I will not take part in this petty show of agression!  
Sean-get our bags we're leaving here at once!"

But before Sean could arise,the gunmen locked their firearms on him.  
"I don't think so on that one,Hoshi."said the lead gunmen. "Unless you want us to use your little buddy here as target practice."  
"There's no need for you to ally yourself with this man,Hiro."said Ryu. "He's dishonorable!"  
"Yeah,i'm all too aware of that believe me."said Hiro. "But...believe it or not he's paid us some major yin for pulling off his personal vendetta and what not so-sorry man,but you still gotta go through with it,like it or not."

"Fool."said Ryu.  
He then turned back to Sergei.  
"Alright then."he said. "I'll fight you one last time,but when it's over,you'll let us go at once."  
"Agreed."said Sergei. "But this time you'll find facing me won't be as easy."

The two warriors circled around the ring at each other,both preparing to make the first move.  
And Sergei himself made the first move as he leapt off the floor and did a hop and then a flying kick at Ryu.

Ryu saw what was coming as he ducked the kick and unleashed a Shoryuken at Sergei.  
But just as he did it,the german dodged it.  
"Wha-?"thought Ryu in suprise.  
Once he was open,Sergei swung a flying backfist into the side of Ryu's head.

Ryu fell a few inches away,but kept on his feet.  
"Hmmm...he thought. "...he must've learned some new tricks after our last outing. No matter,I defeated him before,i'll teach him twice the lesson here."

Sergei moved about the ring,keeping his fists up and ready for more.  
Ryu then waited for the bully to do another attack,and that's what Sergei did.

Sergei lunged forward and did a lunge kick,but Ryu blocked it off and then landed a thrust punch into his chest.  
The german grunted air,but kept on the defense.

Ryu then leapt at Sergei and did a triple hurricane kick.  
The giant man ducked it and then caught Ryu by the foot and then threw him across the ring.  
Ryu landed on his side and winced in pain.

"HA!"said Duncan. "Is that the best you can do since our last battle? Show me some real stuff-really try to hurt me this time!"  
"If you insist!"said Ryu as he got back up.

Ryu then took a flying leap and landed right beside Duncan and the blows started to go out from there.  
Sergei did a turn kick,Ryu blocked it off and then thrust an elbow strike into Sergei's chest and then did a rising Shoryuken that sent him reeling backwards.  
"Yeah-now you're gettin'im!"said Sean.  
"Ooh-not good."said Hiro. "If the boss man there loses,we've lost a pretty handy meal ticket."

Sergei shook off the effects of the fight and was twice as furious.  
Ryu then went for a few straight kicks at his opponent,but Sergei blocked the first one and ducked the second one.

He then rushed in and slammed a knee to Ryu's gut and then swung a massive high kick to the very back of his head.  
The kick let out a sickening crack as if Sergei smashed a wooden rod of some kind.

"RYU!"said Sean.  
"Yeah,he got the bastard!"said one of the gunmen.

Ryu fell down to the floor on both knees,it looked as if he was about to go down completely for the count.  
"HAHA!"said Sergei as he towered over him. "You see? I am now the world's strongest-and I shall prove it!"

Sergei then raised his right leg upward and was about to bring it down in a deadly axe kick. He intended to finish off Ryu Hoshi once and for all.  
"RYU-WAKE UP MAN!"shouted Sean.

Sergei then was about to bring down his axe kick,when suddenly Ryu awoke back to his senses and caught the massive leg by the ankle.  
"WHAT THE?"roared the bodyguard in complete disbelief.  
"Nice try there."said Ryu as he then shoved Sergei away.

Segei tripped backwards,but kept on his feet.  
"That was my best kick ever!"he said. "How could you just shake off it's effects."

Ryu grinned. "I learned from the best and fight from the heart,Sergei."he said.  
"Something you'll never understand i'm afraid."

Sergie's eyes bulged in a form of rage,he had enough of this farce.  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!"he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR KEEPS!"

The villian then raced at Ryu and swung several kicks and punches at him.  
Ryu simply blocked and dodged them off.  
"I think it's time I ended this now."he thought.

Sergei then swung a fast backfist at him.  
Ryu dodged it and then unleashed his finest attack.

"SHIN SHORYUKEN!"shouted Ryu as he landed the first blow to Sergei's chest,then another to his chin and then finished it off with an even harder Shoryuken that sent the thug flying into the air and landing across the ring floor.

"ALRIGHT!"shouted Sean. "YOU DID IT RYU,YA GOT HIM AGAIN!"

Ryu stood on his feet,sweating,panting and trying to catch his very breath.  
He had won over the swaggering bully once more.

Sergei painfully got up from where he laid,he coughed up blood and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.  
"You-you bastard!"he gasped and shouted simaltenously. "I had you dead to rights this time-how-how could you beat me again?"  
Ryu shrugged. "Let's just say...I fight from the heart,something petty hoods like you would never understand."

Sergei spat blood and then turned to the gunmen.  
"Shoot that punk kid and then shoot Hoshi!"he shouted.

Hiro hesitated for a moment.  
"Uh,you sure about that ?"he asked.  
"I paid your group a bundle didn't I?"said Sergei. "TAKE THEM OUT NOW!"

"Okay,okay-geez.."said Hiro.  
"Guys,you take out Ryu,i'll take out the brat punk here."

The two gunmen went up to the ring while Hiro adjusted his gun at took aim at Sean.  
"Sorry about this kid-but-oh,you probably don't speak much japanese do you?"said Hiro. "Ah well,what you gonna do?"

But before Hiro was about to open fire,a single dagger struck the very hand that gripped his firearm.  
"AAAAAH!"cried Hiro as he crashed to the floor on his knees.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"said Sean.

Hiro dropped his gun and ripped the dagger from his hand.  
"WHO THE HELL THREW THIS DAMN THING?"he said.

But before he could get an answer,he saw Sean rushing in and slamming his very knee into the thug's face.  
The impact was so great that gunman went down and was out cold.

"Heh-in my country's tongue-screw you douchebag!"he said.

The other two gunmen were distracted by what happened.  
"Hey,Hiro!"said one of them. "What the hell happened?"

Ryu saw his chance as he jumped high into the air and landed a flying kick into the back of the first punk's head,causing him to crash into the 2nd punk and they both tumbled out of the ring.  
"Thanks for the opening."said Ryu.

"NO!"said Sergei. "Who could be doing such a-?"

Sergei saw the remaning autmomatic pistol on the floor and dove for it.  
He then got Ryu dead to rights.

"If I can't beat you and become the world's strongest-NO ONE WILL!"he said.

But before he could open fire,another dagger hit him in the right shoulder.  
"AAAH-NOW WHAT?"he roared.

Ryu saw his chance as he finished off Sergei with a flying kick that sent the bodyguard completely crumpled to the ring floor.  
"ALRIGHT!"said Sean. "We got'im-we showed those losers didn't we,Ryu?"

Ryu then picked up one of the daggers that distracted Sergei from drawing blood.  
"Actually."he said. "It looks like we had help..but who?"

"That would be me,Ryu-san."said a voice above them.

Sitting atop the frame of an open window was a young woman wearing a pale brown ninja costume.  
She then leapt into the air,did a front flip and landed graefully atop one of the pole's of the fighting ring.

Sean recognised her at first sight.  
"Hey-hey-IBUKI!"he said. "How ya been girlfriend?"

Ibuki leapt off the ring and approached Sean.  
"Just dandy,Sean."she said. "It's been awhile since we all fought in Metro City hasn't it?"  
"Yeah,it sure has."Said Sean as he shook hands with her. "And man,thanks for saving my ass that time,I thought we had it there for sure."

"Fortunately for us we didn't."said Ryu as he crawled out of the ring and approached Ibuki.  
Ryu grinned and humbly bowed to her.  
"It's also been a long time since I fought you in the last world warrior tournament as well,Ibuki-san."he said.  
Ibuki returned the gesture.

"Yes,even though you and your friend Ken Masters defeated me."she said. "It was a great honor facing you both and helped me learn a great deal about improving my ninjitsu skills."  
"I don't suppose it was completely by chance that you found Sean and myself in this predictment?"asked Ryu.  
"Not really no."said Ibuki. "I was strolling down the street in the nicer part of the neighborhood. When lo and behold I find not one but two Karate fighters I met before heading towards the seedier areas of Tokyo.  
I saw some of those gun weilders earlier before you got here,so I decided to lay low till I could see what exactly was going on,and well...after I enjoyed the little fight bout there and saw what was going to happen next.  
And well...you know the rest."

"We sure do."said Sean. "Thanks again for saving our bacon Ibuki,that's one we owe ya."  
"Well,if you both know of a good snack and drink place to rest the feet of three weary warriors,we'll call it even."  
"I know of a good place."said Ryu. "Come on,I got some leftover prize money from a recent contest I won,my treat."  
"Lead the way,mr warrior."said Ibuki.  
"Yeah,ditto."said Sean. "But ah-what about these guys?"

"Oh yeah."said Ibuki. "Leave it to me."

Ibuki took her backpack off and took out some thick ropes.  
"These should do the trick."she said.

The three fighters took the bodyguard and his goons and tied them up altogether in the middle of the ring.  
"If we're lucky,maybe some of the locals or the cops if any around here will take care of them."said Ibuki.  
"Good thinking."said Ryu.

And with that,the trio headed out of the warehouse and out of the dirty side of Tokyo for a well deserved rest.

EGYPT.

Urien sat at the computer terminal that was installed in his own private office.  
He watched intently as his own computer technicians and laborers installed the newly acquired Psycho Drive piece by piece within the large room.

Urien then reached into jacket and took out a rolled up piece of scroll paper.  
He unrolled it and there he found detailed writings and formulas on how to apply such power to a Shadaloo device.  
"This has to work."he thought. "It must work,if that bastard Bison can apply such power,so can I!"

He then arose and went to his other desk and poured himself a drink of vodka.  
Whilst he drank,his thoughts flashed back to his recent failed plan of dominating the american metropolis known as Metro City and his humiliating defeat at the hands of those lowly street fighters and metro city heroes.

His rage started to consume him,but he kept in it check.  
"Never again."he thought. "Never again will I allow a pack of street brawlers interfere with what I have worked to achieve.  
They want street fights and tournament battles? HA! I'll give them a big enough battle that will pierce their very souls.

Urien then downed his beverage and then opened up a drawer that contained a protoype flyer for another part of his master plan.

The letters C-O-W appeared on a bright yellow and red piece of paper.  
"Once I copy and send these to the world's mightiest-the world of fighters shall be within my grasp!"

Just then,the head scientist a bald man with glasses name d Bruno Mervin came into Urien's office.

"Lord Urien-we've got the Psycho Drive operational."he said.

"Good."said Urien. "And I think I know of the two perfect guinea pigs to use..and where at that."

METRO CITY,A WEEK LATER:

All seemed peaceful in the American metropolis,but for some like Cody and Guy,they knew better as they were at this moment facing off with a new sort of street scum.

A group called the Black Razors arrived straight from New York and started throwing their weight around with any sort of trouble they could think of.

The Metro police were tough,but even they couldn't be everywhere at once to take on these clowns.

That's where the heroic pair of Cody and Guy came in as they volunteered to take out the razors.

With his blessings,Mayor Haggar allowed them to find and disable the black razors.

Jessica herself wasn't happy that her fiancée was still going to kick some butt,but Guy promised to keep an eye on his ass in case of anything. After that,Cody would officially retire from street fighting and continue to run the local gym after they were married.

It's those bastards Cody and Guy!"said another hood. "And it looks like they're here to kick our asses eh?" "Over my dead body they will!"said the leader. "Come on razors-get bloody and get bloody now!"

Cody smirked. "That's their battle-cry?"he said. "I know what you mean."said Guy. "I've heard way better than that in my lifetime."

The entire gang of razors picked up their hand weapons,some knives,some nunchukas,bats and a few nastier tpyes of razor sharp weapons. "You two goody goodies thank you can take us on?"said the leader,a punk wearing a black leather jacket and a blood read mohawk. "We're not some 2nd rate Mad Gears ya know."

"Oh,so I guess that makes you a far more shall we say-formidable threat than we thought?"said Cody. "Cody's right,mohawk."said Guy. "You're just another annoyance that needs cleaned out of our fair city."

The leader sneered angrily at the two heroes. "TAKE'EM-NOW!"he shouted.

The razors leapt at Cody and Guy at all sides,just in time for the two heroes to unleash their guns. Guns in the form of punches and kicks that is.

Each razor got punched and kicked several feet away by the duo's barrage attacks. Cody ducked a knife swing from a razor and then unleashed his hurricane uppercut on him. The razor was thrown into the air by the impact of the punch and then crashed to the floor.

Another razor swing his bat at Guy,only to miss him several times by the ninja's quickness and agility. On the last swing,Guy did a swing turn of his body and slammed a thrust elbow into the punk's chest,knocking him backwards and down to the floor.

Cody then decked it out with a larger razor hood. The razor lunged at Cody,but Cody dodged him and landed a drop kick into his chest,knocking him forwards. "Heh,come back for some more chuckles."said Cody. "I got all day here!"

The Razor swung back around and then charged at Cody,colliding into him with a shoulder ram. "Nnnghhh-yeah that's the stuff!"he said. Cody then shoved off the lug and then swung a turn kick to the Razor's abdomen.

The big ass went crashing backwards and fell to the floor. "Grr-asshole-i'll show you!"he said as he was about to get back up. "NO YA DON'T!"said Cody as he slammed the punk in the head with a fast and hard punch. "I got even bigger fish than you to cream!"

Three more Razors all went at Guy,but to their dismay the Bushin did his Helicopter 3 times and sent the trio crashing to the floor.

"These guys put up a pretty good workout."said Cody. "But they sure as hell aren't Mad Gears or Shadowloo agents in comparison." "I couldn't agree more on that one."said Guy. "So let's just wrap this up and get a bit to eat."

"Sounds good."said Cody. "I'll buy-I made a killing at the gym last week." "Good,I was just going to let you do that."said Guy.

Cody and Guy then went at the last remaining Razors,and after a few more punch and kick attacks here and there,the leader and his goons were done for. "Huh,that's it huh?"said Cody. "I guess so."

Suddenly,the entire warehouse began to shake wildly and the floor began to break apart.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"said Cody.

"I..think we'd better vacate the premises-immediately!"said Guy.

"Couldn't agree more on that one."said Cody. "YOW!"

The pair ran swiftly out of the warehouse just as it came crashing down.

"Aw man,we shouldn't have left those razors in there!"said Cody.

"You're right about that."said Guy. "Come on,let's see if anyone's still alive."

But before they could get there,something or someone came up through the smashed roof.

He was tall,large and wore a pink get up of fighting togs and chains with it.

"What th-HUGO?"said Cody.

"It can't be!"said Guy. "Hugo,you did all that?"

Hugo just stood there and smiled.

"And what if I did?" he said. "What's it to you,losers anyways?"

"Losers?"said Cody. "You trying to start a new fight here,lard ass?"

"Now who's using fighting words,blondie?"said a voice above them.

"What?"said Guy.

Standing atop a nearby lamppost was Poison herself.

"Yeah,it figures."said Cody. "Whenver he's around,she's not far behind."

"Waitaminute Cody."said Guy. "Poison,correct me if i'm wrong,but didn't you and Hugo there reform your wicked ways towards the wrestling and fight circuit last we meet at the recent Metro City tournament?"

"Yeah..we did."said Poison as she leapt off the lamppost and landed on her feet.

"But if you must know-after meeting up with someone that gave us...a little something for power..we decided to muscle in on your turf once again-maybe start our own gang to ensnare some Metro city turf."

"Alright,miss biyotch!"said Cody. "I've heard enough,and not only that your dumb ass boyfriend there may just have commited mass murder on those poor razor bastards there! You wanna long awaited rematch there-fine with me!"

"I'm afraid i'll have to do the same."said Guy. "Either surrender and come with us-or suffer the consequences!"

"Ha-like we're afraid you any longer!"said Poison. "Hugo and I are gonna show you just how much more strength and skill we've gotten!"

Cody and Guy stood firm as their old enemies approached them.

"Hmmm...there's something..different about those two this time..I can sense it!"thought Guy.

NEXT:CODY AND GUY FACE OFF AGAINST HUGO AND POISON! MEANWHILE RYU ALONG WITH IBUKI AND SEAN FACE MORE TROUBLE THAN IN TOKYO'S MEAN STREETS! PLUS:CHUN-LI INVESTIGATES! WHO? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
